459th Operations Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Wing |role= Air Refueling |size= |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |garrison= Joint Base Andrews, Maryland |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |disbanded= |current_commander= William Mason |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=459th Air Refueling Wing emblem |identification_symbol_2=Black/Yellow check tail stripe "Andrews" in yellow |identification_symbol_2_label=Tail Code |aircraft_tanker= KC-135 Stratotanker }} The 459th Air Refueling Wing (459 ARW) is an Air Reserve Component (ARC) of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the Fourth Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, stationed at Joint Base Andrews, Maryland. If mobilized, the Wing is gained by the Air Mobility Command. Overview The mission of the 459th Air Refueling Wing is to recruit, train and equip its Citizen Airmen to fly and maintain the KC-135 Stratotanker to help the Air Force protect its interests in air and space power. The wing, over the years, is a six-time recipient of the Air Force Outstanding Unit Award. There are about 1,200 traditional Reservists stationed at the wing. A full-time civilian and Air Reserve Technician staff of approximately 230 personnel provide day-to-day administration and management of the 459th. Units The 459th Operations Group consists of the following major units: : 756th Air Refueling Squadron : 459th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron : 459th Operations Support Flight History World War II The 459th Bombardment Group (Heavy) was activated as a B-24 Liberator heavy bombardment unit in July 1943; assigned to II Bomber Command for training. Primarily trained in Utah and Arizona received deployment orders for the Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) in September 1943. Moved to Massachusetts where the group flew long-range convoy escort missions over the Newfoundland Banks to Long Island Sound, November–December 1943 while station in Italy was being constructed. Deployed to Southern Italy in January 1944; entered combat in February, being assigned to Fifteenth Air Force. Engaged in very long range strategic bombing missions to enemy military, industrial and transportation targets in Italy, France, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Romania, and Yugoslavia, bombing railroad marshalling yards, oil refineries, airdrome installations, heavy industry, and other strategic objectives. Also carried out some support and interdiction operations. Struck bridges, harbors, and troop concentrations in August 1944 to aid the invasion of Southern France. Hit communications lines and other targets during March and April 1945 to support the advance of British Eighth Army and American Fifth Army in northern Italy. Returned to the United States in August 1945, being programmed for deployment to the Pacific Theater of Operations as a B-29 Superfortress Very Heavy Bombardment Squadron. Many combat veterans of MTO demobilized upon arrival in the United States, and a small cadre of personnel reformed at Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota at the end of August. Japanese Capitulation in August led to inactivation of unit and assigned personnel being reassigned to other group squadrons or demobilized. Air Force Reserve Reactivated in the Air Force Reserve in 1947 with B-29s, the 459th trained at Long Beach Army Air Field, California then moving in 1949 to Smoky Hill Air Force Base, Kansas and then Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana shortly afterward. Activated in 1951 by Second Air Force due to the Korean War, its aircraft and personnel were reassigned to Strategic Air Command combat groups deployed to Far East Air Forces; inactivated shortly afterward. The Reserve flying mission began at Andrews Air Force Base in the summer of 1954, when the 756th Troop Carrier Squadron was activated and equipped with the C-46 aircraft. Nearly 8 months later, the unit had grown enough to activate its parent organization, the 459th Troop Carrier Group (formerly 459th Bombardment Group) and its parent the 459th Troop Carrier Wing. Later that year, another squadron, the 757th Troop Carrier Squadron was activated at Byrd Field, Richmond, Virginia and assigned to the Group. A third flying unit, the 758th Troop Carrier Squadron, was added in 1957 and equipped with the C-119 "Flying Boxcar" at Greater Pittsburgh Airport, Pennsylvania. In November 1957, the 757th relocated from Byrd Field to Youngstown Municipal Airport, Ohio. The group was inactivated in April 1959 as Continental Air Command converted to the dual deputy form of organization. Modern era The group was reactivated in October 1992 as part of the Objective Wing reorganization In 1993, the 459th continued to support Operation Restore Hope and mobilized members in support of the operations in Somalia. The wing provided humanitarian airlift relief in Rwanda and in support of the Cuban refugees at Naval Base Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. In addition, 459th personnel supported Operation Uphold Democracy in Haiti as well as various other significant missions around the globe. The 459th has been engaged in the Global War on Terrorism since September 2001. As a result of these operations, the Wing has participated in places around the globe to include: Iraq, Afghanistan, Qatar, Cuba, Bosnia, Kosovo, Turkey and Guam. Re-designated in 2003 as an air refueling wing, the 459th is equipped with KC-135Rs. Lineage * Established as the 459th Bombardment Group (Heavy) on 19 May 1943 : Activated on 1 July 1943 : Redesignated 459th Bombardment Group, Heavy'on 20 August 1943 : Inactivated on 28 August 1945 * Redesignated '''459th Bombardment Group', Very Heavy on 11 March 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 19 April 1947 : Redesignated 459th Bombardment Group, Medium on 27 June 1949. : Ordered to active service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 16 June 1951 : Redesignated 459th Troop Carrier Group, Medium, on 30 December 1954 : Activated in the Reserve on 26 January 1955 : Inactivated on 14 April 1959 : Redesignated 459th Tactical Airlift Group on 31 July 1985 (remained inactive) : Redesignated 459th Operations Group and activated in the Reserve on 1 August 1992 Assignments * Second Air Force, 1 July 1943 * First Air Force, 31 October 1943 * 304th Bombardment Wing, 25 January 1944 * Second Air Force, 13 – 28 August 1945 * 304 Bombardment Wing (later 304th Air Division), 19 April 1947 * 459th Troop Carrier Wing, 26 January 1955 - 14 April 1959 * 459th Airlift Wing (later 459th Air Refueling Wing), 1 August 1992 – present Components * 57th Fighter Squadron: 15 May 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 756th Bombardment Squadron (later 756th Troop Carrier Squadron, 756th Airlift Squadron, Air Refueling) Squadron]]: 1 July 1943 – 28 August 1945; 19 April 1947 – 26 June 1949; 26 January 1955 – 14 April 1959; 1 August 1992 – present * 757th Bombardment Squadron (later 757th Troop Carrier Squadron): 1 July 1943 – 28 August 1945; 12 July 1947 – 27 June 1949; 8 April 1955 – 14 April 1959 * 758th Bombardment Squadron (later 758th Troop Carrier Squadron): 1 July 1943 – 28 August 1945; 12 July 1947 – 27 June 1949; 16 November 1957 – 14 April 1959 * 759th Bombardment Squadron: 1 July 1943 – 28 August 1945; 12 July 1947 – 16 June 1951 Stations * Alamogordo Army Air Field, New Mexico, 1 July 1943 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 28 July 1943 * Kearns Army Air Field, Utah, c. 31 August 1943 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, c. 21 September 1943 * Westover Field, Massachusetts, 31 October 1943 – 3 January 1944 * Giulia Airfield, Italy, c. 12 February 1944 – c July 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, c. 16–28 August 1945 * Long Beach Army Air Field, California, 19 April 1947 * Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, Arizona, 27 June 1949 – 16 June 1951 * Andrews Air Force Base (later Joint Base Andrews), Maryland, 26 January 1955 – Present Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1943-1945 * C-46 Commando, 1955-1957 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1957-1967 * C-124 Globemaster II, 1966-1972 * RC-130 Hercules, 1971-1973 * C-130 Hercules, 1971-1986 * C-7 Caribou, 1972 * C-141 Starlifter, 1986-2003 * KC-135 Stratotanker, 2003 – present References * 459 Refueling Group Fact Sheet * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * 459th Air Refueling Wing }} Category:Military units and formations in Maryland Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 0459